


Sour, Candied Retribution

by hisboywriter



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:26:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisboywriter/pseuds/hisboywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to 'Sweet, Salty Revenge'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sour, Candied Retribution

**-X-**

Tommy was not blowing anyone.

 

He seized that resolve even harder when Billy rocked against his side, pawing at him like the manipulative cat he’d become. Behind Tommy, Teddy worked magic on his sides while he rolled his hips against the speedster’s backside.

It didn’t help matters that both were stripped to nothing but paper-thin-seeming boxers, with Tommy completely naked. “Billy,” he warned as his twin nipped at a delicious spot under his jaw he didn’t know could elicit pleasure.

“Mm,” was all Billy said, or purred. His arms wrapped around Tommy’s shoulder, demanding attention.

So Tommy gave it to him, snatching a fistful of dark hair that had the mage cry out in a mixture of pain and surprise. His opened mouth was the perfect invitation for Tommy to shove his tongue in and show the damn witch who was boss between the two of them.

Billy purred into his mouth and parried back with his tongue. Even with Teddy’s hands on his ass and mouth on his shoulder, Tommy overpowered Billy’s mouth. He batted the curious tongue away and ravished its home until his twin was taking in broken, hard intakes of breath through his nose. Then he pulled back, relishing in the smack it made, and stared into his eyes.

Behind Tommy, a deep purr came against his neck. Teddy’s hands must have liked the show because they pawed at him with more enthusiasm and tugged at his hips.

“The hell you are-ack…!” Tommy saw the world flip until he got an eyeful of a spine dipping into a tone pair of cheeks, “Teddy! Put me down!”

“I will,” the shape-shifter had an unbelievable mixture of hunger and mad glee in his voice. Like the predator he had become in Tommy’s eyes, he gave the speedster a little jerk when further protests spewed out. As promised, Teddy did let him go and none too gently, on the wide bed.

Righting himself to sit, Tommy seethed. “You ever do that again and I-“ he broke off, a new pair of lips on his mouth. Where Billy’s had been reluctantly submissive, Teddy proved a great obstacle. His massive stance bestowed him easy access to Tommy’s body; his thick fingers weaved and stuck into the white hairs, his knees were like anchors on either side of the speedster’s hips, and even his tongue poured into Tommy’s mouth with a power becoming of a Skrull-Kree descendant.

No contest, Teddy overpowered Tommy and milked his mouth for all it was worth. Still, Tommy didn’t accept it without some type of brawl. His own tongue swatted and shoved against Teddy’s, hands gripping hard on strong biceps though they probably had little effect. But then Teddy moaned into the kiss when his nails scraped along the shape-shifter’s shoulders. To gain a little leverage, Tommy employed his fingers as a mechanism to undo Teddy by dragging them across his back, along his neck, and down his arms.

He felt the tremor rock Teddy’s body beneath his fingertips and he smirked into the kiss. Just as he was about to remark on it, Billy jumped into the fray, settling at the end of the bed where Tommy’s legs occupied. His hands worked magic along his thighs, lips kissing a trail, tongue drawing patterns against his skin.

“Billy,” Tommy managed to rasp around Teddy’s mouth. He could feel the tremble jump off Teddy’s body and into his own, making something uncoil in the pit of his pelvis. So not fair—two against one.

His displeasure trickled away with each nip to his lip, each suck against his inner thigh, and each development those damn hands made along the length of his body. Then, it completely deteriorated when a hot, arrogant mouth took in the tip of his shaft.

A loud curse flew out of Tommy and his nails bit harder into Teddy’s skin—good thing he couldn’t leave marks. It only seemed to fuel Teddy’s fervor, his mouth assigning all its attention to the curve of the neck, the sweep of his shoulder and collarbone.

All the while, Billy sucked him off, unhurried at first. Whatever he and Teddy had been doing paid off because the mage’s tongue knew how to move as he took in Tommy further into his mouth, only to retreat up to the head, suck there, and dive back down for more.

And Tommy would think that was enough to turn his growls into groans, that he couldn’t possible focus on much else but the blowjob. Teddy made sure to defy his expectations with his own handy work; his tongue conquered the expanse of his chest, his gentle hands slipping under his back and pulling him closer.

A tiny, lucid, and muffled part of Tommy’s fast working mind noted the differences. Where Billy was more aggressive in his exploits, Teddy operated under whatever misguided principal that made him too damn nice. Even if he overpowered Tommy’s body, his showering affection was nothing short of thoughtful and gentle, the makings of a kind ruler over the land that was Tommy’s body.

He cursed, dropping his head back as he explored all the sensations that had his jump skip and made his toes want to curl. At some point, he realized his own hands were fondling Teddy, appreciating his larger build and how enticing it was to just squeeze every bit of his flesh Tommy could get his greedy hands on. About the same time, he felt the bite of cold air as Billy retreated from his still-not-satisfied member.

“Hey,” he whined around a growl, propping up onto his elbows. Before he could elaborate the point, Teddy and Billy were moving about. Teddy slipped off the bed but what he did, Tommy didn’t get to find out because his twin made it evident that it was his turn to play with Tommy’s neck.

On a particularly hard bite on the sweep of his shoulder, Tommy groaned and used the mage’s weight for leverage as he rolled them over. “Impatient, much?” he said against Billy’s jaw, nipped it, bit it, dragged his tongue to his ear and down his neck. There, he attached his mouth and worked on pulling a dark mark to the surface.

And Billy groaned and practically purred all the while, his fingers threading into Tommy’s hair, pulling at it, and not at all in a way that told Tommy to cease hickey-ing him up. A little wiggle and with help, Tommy peeled the other of his underwear and flung it aside. Billy reached up to him and was stopped short by a fierce grip on each forearm.

“I don’t think so,” Tommy said, flashing a smirk that had Billy narrow an eye at him curiously. To emphasize his demand, Tommy pressed the arms on either side of Billy’s head and rocked his hips down until his erection grinded against his twin’s, earning the room a sweet mingled sound of their cries.

Being pinned down did little to deter Billy, his hips rolling to increase the friction between them. As the bed creaked with Teddy’s weight behind them, Tommy released one of Billy’s arms and used the free hand to knead the firm curve of his ass, pulling their bodies that much closer. And just to remind the mage who was in charge, he trailed his hand to the front and gave Billy’s length a few good, hard strokes.

The sounds jumping off Billy’s lips uncoiled something hot and heavy around Tommy’s pelvis. His expression slackened, losing the smirk, as he continued pumping his hand just to observe how much he could unravel Billy with one hand.

He didn’t get far. Behind him, Tommy recognized Teddy’s lips on his back, leaving streaks of chaste kisses while his hands treated Tommy’s backside like clay meant to be molded. A tremor rushed up the speedster’s spine and before he savored it, a wet, thick digit dipped into uncharted territory.

Tensing up was the least of Tommy’s preferred actions; he wouldn’t have minded striking out at Teddy. Maybe the shape-shifter sensed it because one large hand grabbed his arm in an effort to quell the surprise racking through his limbs. All the while, the fingertip circled his entrance, inquisitive but patient.

Smaller hands gripped Tommy’s face and he felt Billy pecking along his neck, fingers rubbing his shoulders as though it would soothe out any apprehension. “It’s okay, Tommy,” he said, not sounding the least bit convincing. Tommy wouldn’t put it pass him to be enjoying this.

As his twin pampered his neck, Tommy glanced back and met Teddy’s eyes. He was rewarded with a gentle smile and a kiss to his shoulder. “You’re gorgeous, Tommy,” he said around another kiss to Tommy’s spine and Tommy caught on that he wasn’t referring to just the (undisputable) aesthetics Tommy was blessed with.

That smile, the attention, and the words did their trick. Tommy felt the finger breeching the muscle soon after, bit by bit and hell, he didn’t want to fathom how many times Teddy had done this to guide his finger in with such ease. Despite his best efforts, the images flashed behind his eyelids—he didn’t recall shutting them—and among them, he saw all the various nooks and crannies in the room that hid lubricants.

A nip at his chest pulled him out of his imaging. He blew out a shaky exhale, dropping his head to Billy’s shoulder as the finger inside retreated, only to sink back in to the knuckle. “Fu-“ he stifled the curse, back bowing as Billy lowered onto his back, thus tugging Tommy down with him.

“Sorry,” Teddy whispered behind him, nibbling at his low back, “I’m a little impatient.”

“Hadn’t,” a groan, “noticed.” Tommy dropped to his elbows, effectively pinning Billy’s lower half in doing so. He glanced up, made out the smile on his twin’s lips, and dove back down to bite him on the naval.

The resounding cry was nothing short of satisfying. Short-lived too since Teddy, possibly as punishment, curled his finger or  _something_  that pulled a gasp right out of him and just about made him orgasm right there. “Teddy,” he said, shakily, and meant to add more but couldn’t even bother to lift his head off Billy’s naval.

He faintly felt a pair of hands nudging his head and he ignored them at first, too occupied with Teddy’s finger pushing in and out of him at an easy and uncomfortable pace. Then, a whine sounded in front of him and in his daze, Tommy forced his eyes up and took in the flushed, shameless sight of his twin and his silent request.

He dropped his gaze, saw the neglected shaft, and ogled it for a moment.

“Tommy,” Billy moaned, all but begging by the way his hips lifted off the mattress.

Besieged by all the alien sensations, what part of Tommy retained some sense of logic blamed what he did on Billy’s magic. With a firm grip on the base and rationale thrown to the wolves, he leaned down and took Billy into his mouth. Inexperience amounted to nothing in Tommy’s case; he knew what felt good, having been on the receiving end of one more than once, and he was and always would be a faster learner than the two lovebirds combined.

So he wasn’t surprised at what noises he could pull out of Billy by sucking on the tip alone or swallowing more of him while his tongue trailed along the side. A hand in his hair encouraged him to quicken his pace, deciding Teddy shouldn’t be the only impatient one.

“God, Tommy,” Billy purred, fingers yanking at white hair.

Tommy growled when he did and dug his teeth into a lean thigh. The fingers receded, gripping but not pulling, and only then did he resume. At times he paused, almost forced to, when Teddy’s fingers brushed inside just right, or when he took on the task of adding another finger.

When he did, Tommy broke from Billy with a loud smack of his lips and groaned as he rode out the sharp tingles spreading from his lower back. His breathing competed with Billy’s, who now wiggled out from under him onto his hands and knees.

“Teddy,” Billy said and gestured something incomprehensible.

Tommy figured it out soon enough when the fingers withdrew, leaving him to endure another quake of his muscles. By the time he recuperated enough to sit up, he saw the couple kissing and sharing a secretive smile with one another.

“Enough sap,” Tommy huffed, dragging himself over so he sat behind Billy. Snatching him by the biceps, he yanked him back against his chest and squared Teddy with a sharp look. “His turn.”

At first Teddy quirked a brow at him, then flicked his eyes to his splayed boyfriend. Though Tommy couldn’t see it, he could  _feel_  Billy smiling. He yanked Billy up further so he was in Tommy’s lap, legs still open like an offering.

When Teddy scooted closer but didn’t humor the proposal, Tommy added, “Do it so I can do  _him_. Got it?”

“Oh,” Billy said from under him, about ready to laugh. Tommy wrapped his arms around him and dragged his nails down the lengths of the sensitive thighs, shutting the twin up effectively (and earning Tommy another shudder from his twin).

Teddy and Billy shared a look, one that Tommy couldn’t understand. He didn’t mention it though now that Teddy was obliging, coating his fingers with another dose of lubricant before the hand disappeared from Tommy’s sight.

The new angle granted Tommy a glorious seat to the display. With his face against Billy’s neck, mouth sucking and nibbling, he could feel the delightful sounds before he heard them. He nuzzled the spot where the pulse hammered away and said into a flushed ear, “Do you know what I’m going to do when he’s done?”

Billy swallowed—Tommy felt it perfectly—and squirmed as the finger pushed just a bit deeper inside. “You’re, ah, going to get it from Ted-Ah…!”

Tommy kissed the fresh indentation his teeth left and trailed one hand closer to his twin’s groin. “What I’m going to do to  _you_ ,” he corrected, dragging the pad of one finger along the length and then retreated.

Billy shook his head, frustrated, and groaned. “Do…me?” he supplied, breathless and out of his cheeky smiles.

“Hard,” Tommy added, looking back to Teddy. They shared a gaze as the blonde loosened up the mage, so well practiced it seemed that he didn’t have to be observing the act itself.

The implications of what else he could do almost made Tommy’s stomach do flips. Until his suspicions where confirmed though, he pampered himself with the sight and sounds of Teddy pressing his fingers into Billy, the memory of his boyfriend’s body quite handy. He knew just how to make Billy mewl, really  _mewl_ , arch his back, make his fingers dig into Tommy’s legs, push out a curse from what was typically a cleaner mouth.

Whether it took minutes or close to half an hour, Tommy didn’t mull over. It had been easy to lose himself to feeling Billy rock against his chest and plead for more. Secretly, and only for a fleeting moment, Tommy hoped he could memorize what buttons did what to both Teddy and Billy so he could earn the same reaction.

By the time Teddy withdrew his fingers and shared a long, slow kiss with Billy, Tommy had almost forgotten what was to come next. It dawned on him when Teddy kissed him too, stroking his neck as if coaxing the speedster’s pulse to race faster. They broke apart, shared a look, and positioned themselves about the bed.

Billy guided Tommy’s reluctant self over, dragging him on top. “Like this,” he said, nuzzling his neck while his hands scraped down the curve of Tommy’s back.

And Tommy had no reason to protest. He barely registered his trembling breath and the hunger his eyes displayed. He only focused on settling between the offered space between Billy’s thighs and the glorious feeling of the tip of his shaft easing in. He hated waiting, loathed it in fact, but when Billy cramped up and hissed, he ceased pushing in until he got a permissive nod. Only once he got too eager and tried a few, crude thrusts to quicken his descent inside. Billy’s pained yelp made sure he didn’t try that again.

Once he was settled to the hilt, he kissed along the mage’s neck and shoulder. He was rewarded with thighs brushing against his hips, timid and excited all at once. Just as he was relishing the tight feeling, Teddy moved behind him, reminding them of his part in all of this.

Upon his reminder, Tommy almost bellowed when something thick pushed into him, very slowly but that made little difference. “The he-“ the outcry became stifled by a muted sound, his body winding tight, mind racing, heart ready to rip out of his chest.

“Sorry,” Teddy murmured, voice worn out, behind him, “Trying…to be patient.”

Tommy would have snapped at him, ordering him to shut up, if his mind wasn’t so tuned to the foreign feeling of being filled with something far thicker than Teddy’s fingers. He groaned again, indefinitely for all he cared, and willed his body to ease up on the cramping.

“Shit,” he hissed when it didn’t go over so well. He winced, breathed out shakily, and concentrated or else be lost in a frenzy of unfamiliar sensations. His mind centered on Billy’s body around him, squeezing him at his member and his sides—the mage’s legs hoisted themselves up against them. That was the good part, the heat, the tightness, the subtle quiver around him.

The other, not as comfortable. Just thinking about it made him have to re-steady his breathing again. With plenty of effort and some coaxing from the couple’s hands, he utilized the pleasure from Billy’s body to compensate for the ache from Teddy’s.

“Tommy,” Teddy said, with the inflection of a question. Though his hands were patient on the speedster’s hips, the desperate, underlining tremble in his voice spoke great volume to what he really wanted to do.

Tommy couldn’t blame him, yearning the same thing. “Alright,” he managed, then flinched when Teddy pulled out a few inches, “H-Hey, hey! Just, easy, alright?”

“Sorry,” Teddy laughed through his rasp, not sounding all that sorry.

Tommy ignored it and settled his hands on either side of Billy’s waist. “I’m going to move,” he warned, as though he wouldn’t stop even if Billy protested. He waited nonetheless, getting a nod in response and fingers gripping his arms. Shutting his eyes, Tommy pulled his hips back, more than pleased when Teddy followed suit, mimicking the slow descent back inside as well.

Beneath him, Billy grunted. His pulse swam around Tommy until he couldn’t distinguish his own from his twin’s, or Teddy’s, as he pulled out and sank back in. The resulting groans mingled with one another when a lazy, sensual rhythm had been established. Tommy would pull back, Teddy would follow, then the blonde would push back in and force Tommy to do the same until Billy let out another, sweet sound.

“Tommy,” Billy moaned and it prompted Tommy to open his eyes, spot the dilated eyes, the flushed face, and the minor rolls of the mage’s hips as he responded to the thrusts. Hands scraped over Tommy’s skin, motivating him to try a some hard, rushed drives into Billy.

That time a sharp cry ripped out of the mage’s throat, his nails biting harder into Tommy’s back as they tried to pull him closer. “God,” Billy breathed against the other’s neck.

Tommy would have agreed had Teddy not been copying the crude jerks of his hips. It made Tommy’s back arch as much as it wanted to bend forward over Billy’s body, made his spine tingle, his skin shiver. His own, hoarse cry had surprised him, less so than the fact that more fell out of his mouth as Teddy held his hips with a vice and pounded into him, clearly a fan of the frantic sex now.

Left with little options, Tommy’s body replied in kind, molding to each ram, to each roll of Teddy’s body against his backside. All the while he plunged into Billy, greedy for release while his teeth and tongue abused the other’s left shoulder.

The nails at his back almost took chunks out and hard, abandoned gasps gushed out of Billy. “Too fast,” he panted, dropping one arm above him or else have his head smack repeatedly against the headboard,” Wait, wait…!”

“The hell I am,” Tommy growled out, disregarding how uneven his voice sounded. He planted a kiss to the other’s chest as a shabby excuse for an apology and kept up with Teddy’s pace. He closed his eyes again, savoring the way his other senses skyrocketed to attention when he did so.

He could hear Billy and Teddy distinctly though he couldn’t tell apart their thundering heartbeats. Billy was prone to gasps and outcries where as Teddy indulged in his pleasure more quietly; he was a grunter, peppering in a groan or growl here and there. His hands did enough talking though when they squeezed Tommy’s hips, stroked along his sides like admiring a sculpture, and kneaded the tender area of his thighs.

“Shit, Teddy,” Tommy didn’t hear himself blurt out, drowning in the unfamiliarity that was being filled and stretched, again and again and again. The burn now shot up his low back and that muffled, logical part of his mind told him he’d be ungainly and stiff for a while. Still, it didn’t derail them—as if anything could now.

Hot, impatient, aching, incredible were just a few choice words Tommy would pick to describe the whole ordeal. With the escalating heat in his groin, he knew he could add a few more soon. First things first. He had enough semblance of control to move his numbing hand so he could scratch up Billy’s thighs, eyes opening.

“Touch yourself,” he ordered, not quite convincing as he’d like it to be. The effect was all the same though and he watched Billy bring a quivering hand to his shaft. One of his legs rubbed against Tommy, the bottom of his calf brushing against Teddy. In the corner of his eye, Tommy made out a large hand squeezing it in appreciation.

His attention zoomed in on Billy once more as the boy started stroking himself in time with the hurried thrusting. Shuddering, the mage cried out and clawed at the innocent headboard as his accumulating heat reached a boiling point. Tommy watched, entranced, at the facial expression, the tension in his muscles, the shivers coming in waves over the sweaty, heated skin.

Just before Tommy thought he couldn’t postpone his orgasm any further, Billy let out a delicious, loud sound at the ceiling and every bit of him hugged the life out of Tommy. Gasping at the clamped muscles, Tommy flexed one hand against his twin’s rear end, utilizing the other’s orgasm as a means to propel himself deeper and harder inside.

He screwed his eyes shut again, groaning at how erotic the slick sounds of all their coupling was and the enthusiasm of Teddy’s persistent thrusting.

“Teddy,” he gasped, tightening his grip on Billy’s ass. Thank God he didn’t have to say more because Teddy understood and angled his hips just so to rub against the best spot inside of Tommy, pitching him off the cliff so he fell into the orgasm.

As the ecstasy rolled over him and spilled into Billy, Tommy continued making noises. His groans turned into soft gasps, his breathing a shaky pant while Teddy used his body the same way he had used Billy’s to find release. As reality seeped back to his sense, Tommy almost crumbled on top of Billy but locked his elbows upon feeling Teddy still jerking in and out of him, again, harder, so close—and three, stiffer shoves of the hips, Teddy hit his climax with a deep moan.

Shit.

There was a respite, barely a minute long, for their wits to gather. Tommy recovered first, a consequence of his abilities, and nudged Teddy to relay how heavy he was. Then, an awkward scene ensued as they untangled themselves, at a snail’s pace, and found a moderately comfortable way of sharing the bed, Tommy squished in the middle.

Teddy trailed his hand up and down the stretch of Tommy’s outer thigh since the speedster wasn’t rolling onto his back any time soon, thank you very much. “Not the worst type of punishment, huh?” Teddy chuckled and kissed the back of his neck when Tommy snorted.

Sighing, Tommy draped an arm around Billy’s waist, all but melting between the two boys. “It hurts to exist,” he said on another exhale, frowning when it didn’t come out in a growl like planned. It was true enough though. His limbs might as well have been made of stones, his blood taffy and useless. The worst was his lower region and if he had to lay eyes on a seat, it’d be far too soon.

“Good hurt,” Billy mumbled, looking just as worn out and ragged as the rest of them, “Should do again soon, though.”

“Mm.” Teddy seemed to agree around another kiss to Tommy’s shoulder.

“Everyone knows you cause trouble daily. Limitless reasons to punish you,” Billy added, stretching his limbs like a satisfied cat.

Tommy failed at narrowing his eyes at the back of his twin’s head so he dropped the next attempt. “Punishment,” he repeated, and then smirked all the way up into his eyes, “That reminds me…”

“Hm?”

Enduring a slight displeasure as he glanced back to Teddy, Tommy said, “Remember last week when our genius over here thought it would be smart to face a villain on his own because—well, doesn’t matter why, but you know what I’m talking about, right?”

Teddy looked blearily at him, as if only half comprehending. Definitely not the talker after sex. But then he caught on to Tommy’s implications and he sobered up, smiling even. “I do,” he said, pushing up to his elbow so he could spot Billy’s form, “You caused us a lot of trouble, Billy.”

The mage yawned, toughening out the discomfort that came from rolling to face them. “Huh?” he said, snuggling closer to Tommy. His arms around the speedster froze soon after, his eyes widening, and he shimmied back as if burnt. “Wait-“

“Exactly that, witch,” Tommy said, reaching out to catch Billy by his jaw with a gentle albeit firm grip.

Billy’s eyes darted around him, widened more when he found no support from Teddy, then flicked back to Tommy. “You can’t be serious,” he said, the traces of fatigue out the window now.

“I think he is,” Teddy hummed.

Tommy darkened his smile for dramatic effect, more than elated when Billy squeaked at the pinch Teddy delivered to his rear end.

“That’s right,” Tommy sang, suddenly more lucid than ever, “ _Punishment._ ”

And if anyone called it ‘revenge’ instead, well, they wouldn’t be wrong about that either.

**-X-**


End file.
